La guardiana del inframundo
by Jordaristoteles
Summary: Hay una fiesta en el campamento Jupiter con el campamento Mestizo; todo el mundo se divertía hasta que aparece...¿Bianca di Angelo?


Disclaimer: Percy Jackson no me pertenece.

**Advertencia:** Esto contiene leve fem-slash, sino te gusta no leas.

Hace referencia a "Me harás sentir orgullosa".

¿La pareja? Es una sorpresa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La guardiana del inframundo

Reyna no se había equivocado cuando dijo que los romanos hacían unas fiestas increíbles.

Después de que tuvieron que pasar por dos guerras casi seguidas, la primera unión pacífica entre romanos y griegos; hacer una fiesta de año nuevo le pareció completamente razonable a todo el mundo. Y ya que cuando acabo la guerra los romanos celebraron en el campamento de los griegos, ahora sería viceversa.

Se había programado que todos los chicos del campamento mestizo fueran a Nueva Roma-con la autorización de Quirón para que este y algunos otros sátiros y ninfas se quedaran a cuidar todo-. Nadie diría que fue fácil pasar con más de 200 semidioses con TDAH por américa-si ya con los romanos era complicado, imagínense los griegos que eran mucho menos disciplinado-finalmente luego de tortuosos días y algunos intentos de asesinato-cofcofcofClarisseylosStollcofcofcor-pudieron hallarse instalados.

Era curioso como hace unos meses habían estado a punto de matarse, y ahora se encontraban instalándose en cohortes. Sorprendentemente la favorita de los griegos fue la quinta cohorte-ya que al parecer esta tenia a las personas más "geniales" opinión general de los chicos-si acaso alguno se instaló en otra por estar con su hermano.

Dejando de lado los detalles molestos, la fiesta estaba estupenda.

Los romanos de por si eran festivos-cuando querían-¿pero con los locos, desorganizados y entusiastas griegos? Término parecía que se quedó mareado por tantas cosas que vio que no iban acorde al reglamento.

Los romanos habían dejado los uniformes de lado por la fiesta. Equipos de sonido-construidos por los chicos de Vulcano y Hefesto especialmente para la ocasión-hacían que la música resonara por cada centímetro del campamento. Dakota y Polúx se esmeraron en cuanto a decoraciones y detalles. Los hijos de Apolo se unieron como DJs para hacer una mezcla de los mejores éxitos de todos los tiempos. No había ningún semidiós que pudiera decir "no me estoy divirtiendo" sin que fuera una mentira-que sí, incluían a personas "aburridas" como Nico y Reyna-.

Los mismos se encontraban bailando juntos dado el hecho que no tenían pareja, aunque Hazel lo seguía de cerca con Fran. Desde que la pretora había desarrollado cierta hermandad con el hijo de Hades Reyna había empezado a sentirse un poco más protectora con la hermana menor de este; y dado que ella pasaba mucho tiempo en la pretoria para ayudar a restaurar el campamento, se podría decir que ella había seguido los pasos de su hermano y adoptado a la puertorriqueña como su familia.

Las cosas estaban saliendo de maravilla, nadie pensó que algo podría interrumpir esa alegría.

Pero como era típico de los semidioses, algo paso; aunque en realidad por esta vez, no era malo.

Como los pretores y los embajadores estaban cerca-decidieron dejar a Nico como embajador de Plutón y Hazel llevaba tiempo siendo la mediadora general-Término apareció casualmente al lado de ellos-nadie negaría que esa habilidad de aparecer en cada piedra existente en ese rango de área era útil-.

— ¡Hmmph! —interrumpió el dios con bastante nada de sutileza. Aunque parecía dirigirse a ellos especialmente, otros no pudieron evitar voltearse hacia ellos-Annabeth, Percy, incluso Thalia que le pidió permiso a su señora para asistir-se notaba obviamente disgutado por la parranda, mas no iba a interrumpir solo por eso.

— ¿Qué sucede Término? —pregunto primero Reyna, que fue la que recupero antes la compostura. Frank no pudo evitar ponerse rector como si se hubiera tragado una tubería; el chico aún estaba un poco verde.

— Lamento irrumpir en la fiestecita—dijo con nada de lamentación en su voz—pero tenemos una invitada muy especial, una embajadora de Hades.

— ¿Embajadora de Hades? —quizás sea porque le agarraron desprevenido, no obstante Nico al oírlo no puede evitar el tono de incredulidad en su voz— yo soy el embajador, aparte de mí no hay otro mortal que tenga contacto con Hades.

— _Mortal no_—se oía una voz entre la multitud, que trataba de hacerse paso entre los bailarines que aparentemente no habían notado la situación. Para muchos era familiar— de hecho soy la lugarteniente, no tengo intenciones de quitarle el trabajo a mi hermano.

_¿Hermano? _fue el pensamiento general de todas las personas que oyeron a la voz, que a diferencia de Término, había preferido acercarse al método tradicional.

Nico y-sin que este lo supiera-Hazel, ya habían adivinado de quién podría ser la voz. Sonaba más madura, adulta de cierta forma, pero era ella. Por supuesto, eso era imposible, estaba muerta y actualmente habría pasado a reencarnar, no había forma de…

Pero ese pensamiento imposible de repente parecía posible.

Finalmente la dueña de la voz se situó al lado del dios de las fronteras. Era una chica de lo que parecían dieciséis años, la piel aceitunada y pecas por la nariz y mejillas, ojos oscuro como pozos sin fondo, y una impecable sonrisa en su rostro. Vestía una camisa manga larga que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, pantalones de combate y botas militares, todo totalmente negro. Poseía una ballesta en la espalda y una tiara parecida a la de la teniente de Artemisa, solo que en vez de una luna tenía una calavera.

Obviamente no era la misma, sin embargo no había dudas para cualquiera que le hubiera visto; la que estaba allí era Bianca di Angelo.

Todos se le quedaron mirando con sorpresa, en especial sus hermanos.

— Es un gusto verlos nuevamente—decía obviamente refiriéndose a las personas que conoció cuando estaba en vida-Percy y Thalia por ejemplo-después vio a los chicos del inframundo, dedicándoles una mirada afectuosa—me alegro que volverlos a ver, _fratellino, sorella._

La música seguía sonando, la mayoría de la gente aún bailaba sin percatarse lo que estaba pasando. Pero para los que si conocían a la chica-en especial Nico y Hazel-fue como si el mundo se detuviera momentáneamente.

**. . .**

A pesar de lo que le había dicho a Hazel, inclusive había cola para el río Leteo.

¿Por qué espero algo diferente? Todo en el inframundo estaba colapsado, para llegar hasta Caronte había que esperar-como algunos milenios-, tener plata-dracmas, como si a él le importará el dinero mortal- o tener contactos-ella pudo adelantarse por ser la hija de Hades-.

No obstante, parecía que sus influencias pararon allí; pasó rápidamente por Caronte, llegó a que la juzgarán y no tardo en ir a los elíseos. Cuando decidió revivir creyó que el proceso sería igual de rápido, craso error.

Estuvo meses esperando hasta que finalmente la llamaron-era algo parecido a cuando estabas esperando un producto y te llamaban para la entrega, el mundo mortal y el inframundo nunca fueron muy diferentes-desde la residencia donde se había instalado en los elíseos. Finalmente cuando las moiras le comunicaron que tendría una oportunidad, decidió irse a ver a su hermana.

Puede que nunca conoció a Hazel cuando estaba viva, pero seguían siendo familia. Por eso mientras esperaba finalmente a que pudiera reencarnar; ella se dedicaba a vagar con los humanos. Vigilaba a Nico-aunque fuera diestro con sus poderes, no podía presentarse de forma física ante él porque solo una parte de ella permanecía allí; así que solo podía verle-y a Hazel.

En un momento fue por curiosidad más que nada, aunque rápidamente notó que era una buena chica. Quizás no fuera la mejor combatiente, destacaba en algo que los romanos odiaran, y tuviera problemas con su maldición. Aun así, se alegró de que Nico le diera una oportunidad de vivir a la morena en vez de a ella; se lo merecía.

Si bien pudiera pensarse lo contrario, Bianca nunca se había sentido una heroína. ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? Abandono a su hermano pequeño-incluso aunque ella pensaba que lo visitaría siempre que pudiera-, y hace que por poco maten a su equipo por su causa-que sin importar lo mal que se sintiera por lo de Nico, ya le habían advertido que era peligroso-el que se sacrificara no fue un acto de heroísmo en su opinión; sencillamente nunca se perdonaría si alguno de ellos morían por su estupidez.

Incluso aunque los jueces la juzgaron indulgentemente, no le reconforto.

Hazel era diferente; la molestaron toda su vida, solo tenía un amigo del que fue apartado antes de tener oportunidad de convertirse en algo más, su madre le veía como un monstruo la mayoría del tiempo aunque fue la propia avaricie de Marie la que las condeno, obligó a su propia hija asustada a trabajar para revivir a un gigante, y por tratar de salvar al mundo de esa amenaza murió. Si bien Hazel nunca pensó muy bien de ella misma hasta que Bianca le hizo ver lo que ella veía; Bianca tenía en claro que de las dos ella era la héroe.

Era por eso que quería revivir.

Si, podía pasar toda la eternidad en una pseudo vida perfecta; sin dolor, sin malas personas, con gente alrededor de sentimientos genuinos y francos. Podía quedarse allí y simplemente tener la mejor versión de eternidad que se le pudiera otorgar; más no creía que fuera lo correcto.

Nunca tuvo oportunidad de vivir verdaderamente, incluso si tenía más de setenta años los paso siendo una niña cuidando de su hermano, para el final solo pasar unos días libre y lamentando su error, por el daño que fue para Nico. Necesitaba redimirse, saber lo que era verdaderamente vivir; sentir que se habían ganado los elíseos en lugar de hacer lo correcto y que los empleados de su padre no quisieran tener un castigo.

Al parecer decidieron en ese momento que ella debería vivir en equidad con el resto del inframundo.

Como era acostumbrado, tuvo que pasar tiempo antes de que pudiera revivir; era tradicional que le tocará esperar-de hecho, debía agradecer no estar esperando en los ángeles a bajar al inframundo-. Igualmente, por su propia inocencia creyó que una vez pasado ese tiempo podría revivir.

Si, fue inocente.

Después de esperar a que fuera su turno para revivir e ir al río Leteo, tenía que hacer cola para ir al río. Uno pensaría que no era demasiado problema, ¿no? Te zambulles, y no recuerdas absolutamente nada-ya estaba enterada que con un Titán paso así, y eso que un Titán debía tener memorias de sobra-pues no, no es tan simple. Al parecer es un proceso porque es solamente tu alma, para que esta pase no solo a no recordar sino ser como la de un bebé, hacerte un nuevo hilo de acuerdo a ello y ponerte en filas para la nueva vida. Sí; ya había oído por otro renacido que eso era como los procesos gubernamentales, mejor siéntate porque te quedarás un rato esperando.

Se sentía impotente; en esta parte del inframundo ya no era ni capaz de ir arriba a ver que sucedía, y los muertos que tenía no eran tan recientes como para decirle algo útil. Sabía que Gea estaba despertando y que los gigantes estaban invadiendo el mundo mortal; y lo único que sabía que era que sus dos hermanos estaban luchando mientras ella se hallaba inútilmente haciendo la fila.

No sabía que era peor, no saber nada; o que se enterase y saber que no podía hacer nada.

Efectivamente, paso la mayor parte de ese tiempo en espera culpándose y sintiéndose impotente; lo que solo reforzó su decisión de revivir.

Quería hacer algo bueno en la vida, poder hacer algo por el mundo como los otros hijos de Hades/Plutón-al menos los que vivían en el siglo XXI, podía vivir perfectamente sin imitar a Hittler-. Aun así, en parte sentía cierta tristeza por hacerlo.

Hubiera querido hacer algo bueno en su vida, con esa vida. Sabía que Nico la paso muy mal solo, y Hazel tampoco fue perfecta su vida al revivir. Hubiera querido decirle a Thalia que el que muriera no era su culpa-estaba segura que era como Percy en ese aspecto, lamentando lo sucedido-, haber cumplido con su señora, ser una verdadera héroe como los semidioses del campamento mestizo.

No obstante, ya era demasiado tarde para eso. O eso creía.

Finalmente, después de mucho esperar ya era su turno. Las tres señoras se encontraban del otro lado, esperando a que ella cruzara e iniciara el proceso. Miro las aguas negras como la tinta, con el estrecho yendo a tal velocidad que bien uno podría temer que la corriente la arrastrara; de no ser porque conociendo a las moiras nunca dejarían que eso pasará. Las mismas le miraban al otro lado, impasible; sosteniendo un hilo que pareciera que en un momento fue plateado, pero que había perdido la luminosidad…su hilo. Tragó un poco, iba a dar un paso.

No obstante, algo le detuvo.

Una mano se puso al frente de su pecho, impidiéndole el paso. Se volteó para ver quién había sido la persona que le paro, sorprendiéndose al reconocerle; era Thanatos. No es que le hubiera conocido realmente, mas luego de un tiempo en el inframundo te enterabas de algunos dioses que habitaban por allí; este se veía neutral, como si fuera solo un simple mandado. Bianca quiso descifrar su expresión para ver si sabía la razón, ya que estaba tardando en decirle.

— Mi señor Hades me ha llamado para llevarle ante usted, tiene una propuesta que hacerle—le instruyo, su tono parecía el de siempre; sin demostrar que clase de propuesta tenía que darle. En contraste con la reacción del dios, ella por poco da un respingo.

— P-Pero ahora yo…—volteó hacia las diosas; ellas seguían en posición sin moverse, aun una de ellas agarrando el hilo.

— Podrás volver si es tu decisión, no creo que a los muertos les importe que se les adelanten un puesto—se volteó hacia las almas, que empezaron a clamar en aprobación; para lo que había que esperar hasta adelantarse a una persona era bien recibido—te pondré de primera después de la charla, si es esa tu decisión.

Miro indecisa al dios, no estaba segura si ella tenía la opción de rechazar el ir a ver a su padre o solo estaba siendo amable. Por otro lado…nunca había estado a solas con Hades, ni para una charla ni para el proceso en el que estuvo en el inframundo. Ella nunca tuvo deseos de ver a su padre en su palacio-porque de tener la opción, la tuvo-por el hecho de que nunca supo muy bien como tomarse la idea de que su padre era un dios, y como sentirse con ello; prefería dejar las cosas como estaban.

Por otro lado, solo era una charla, ¿no? Y sería la última oportunidad que tendría de hablar con él, ni siquiera se acordaría después.

— Esta bien, vamos—decía mientras al oír la afirmación, este posaba una mano en su hombro y oyendo el aleteo de una mariposa; la visión del río Leteo desapareció de sus ojos.

**. . . **

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —fue la primera cosa que se dijo una vez llegaron al forúm.

Luego de la sorpresa, decidieron que en medio de una fiesta no era buena idea para discutir ni hacer preguntas-¿Cómo es que estás viva? ¿Qué es eso de lugarteniente de Hades?-todos los que estuvieron presentes en ese suceso decidieron acudir; técnicamente solo Hazel, Nico, Reyna y Frank tendrían que ir de forma obligatoria, sin embargo Annabeth, Percy y Thalia querían saber. Además, en ningún momento fue necesario decirle a Hazel y a Nico que fueran.

El que hizo la pregunta fue Percy. El nunca era tan brusco-aunque su tono no era tan duro como sus palabras- no obstante él no era la persona más consiente de sus palabras, y mucho menos cuando se le tomaba desprevenida. Vale que en su vida había visto cosas tan raras que luego de ellas nunca creyó sorprenderse, obviamente se equivocó.

— Quería ver como se encontraban, la última vez que los vi…—fue pasando la vista por los presentes. Algunos no los había visto en la vida-Reyna y Frank-, otros solo una vez-Annabeth-, que los conociera más tiempo-Percy y Thalia-y…era complicado-Hazel y Nico-.

— Te despediste—fue dicho por dos personas, al mismo tiempo. La hija de Hades se sorprendió cuando oyó que lo dijo su hermano; pero más sorprendido fue este.

— ¿Se conocen? —Nico desvía la mirada a las dos, incrédulo; las dos habían estado muertas al momento que la otra estaba viva-exceptuando el siglo pasado, claro-¿Cómo era eso que Bianca se despidió de Hazel? La morena miró con auxilio a la mayor, que rápidamente se sintió responsable por el asunto.

— Si, verás. Hace poco más de un año; vine aquí para llamar la atención de Hazel. Me había enterado que algo peor que Cronos venía en camino, le dije a Hazel para alertarla que ella formaría parte de ello—la explicación era completamente lógica para cualquiera; excepto para Nico porque lo único que oyó fue que prefirió a la hermana que nunca conoció en vida que a su hermano pequeño.

— Pero…—empezó, terminando por ver el suelo ya que no tenía el valor de terminar la frase. De haber sido el mismo niño que ella conoció no le hubiera importado decir lo dolido que estaba por esto; sin embargo ahora que había crecido le costaba decir lo que sentía. Desvió la hermana hacia su hermana pequeña, sin poder esconder demasiado lo que le dolía que ella nunca menciono nada. Bianca rápidamente captando el gesto, agarró su mano.

Se encontraban en la mesa del senado; Bianca estaba en un extremo, con Nico a su derecha y Hazel a su izquierda, al lado del hijo de Hades estaba Percy y a su vez Annabeth; mientras que de Hazel se encontraba Frank y al lado Reyna.

— No te molestes con ella, yo le dije que era mejor que no te enteraras—intercedió, defendiendo a la romana. Suspiro, para después de mirarle a los ojos— Nico, ya una vez tuvimos que despedirnos; el querer hallarme te llevo a perseguir a Dédalo y hasta bajar al inframundo a buscarme, ¿qué bien iba a hacer verme otra vez? Pensé que era mejor que siguiera así, muerta; antes de hacerte sentir peor.

Nico no dijo nada, aunque la indecisión en sus ojos reflejaba el hecho de que no sabía que decir. En ese momento Hazel se levantó, estirándose para agarrar la otra mano del chico.

— Nico, Bianca nunca dejó de cuidar de ninguno de nosotros—le reveló; estaba segura que él no sabía de ese detalle que si le dijo antes de partir. El embajador de Plutón le miró con atención— Es por eso que ella me conoce, el tiempo que pudo haber pasado en el Eliseo se la paso vigilando y velando por nosotros; cuando vino a verme no solo me advierto sino que me dijo esto y…me ayudo a sentirme mejor conmigo misma—miró al suelo, avergonzada; ante la sorpresa de la mayoría—yo no tenía el mejor concepto de mí en ese momento, si Bianca no hubiera estado ahí para mí, jamás habría sido capaz de ser tan valiente en la misión de Thanatos, y mucho menos para luchar contra Gea.

Muchos de ellos no podían creerlo-incluido su novio-Hazel siempre había parecido un faro de esperanza y humildad dentro de todos ellos, teniendo tantos desafíos como en la casa de Hades o ser llamada por Hécate ella había salido adelante por la cabeza en alto-pese a ser la más joven y la que una vez ya había muerto-quizás fuera porque no solía compartir sus dudas o porque era valiente, más nadie aparte de su hermana lo había sospechado.

La misma, a diferencia de los demás; le miraba con orgullo y felicidad. De la misma manera miró a su hermano biológico.

— Los dos han sido muy valientes, me hubiera gustado estar ahí para ayudarles pero—parecía que iba a decir algo duro, probablemente consigo misma-que no lograba recuperarse de la idea de que de los tres, ella se quedó abajo sin poder hacer nada-no obstante, negó con la cabeza— ya no importa, lo que importa es que ahora estoy aquí—soltó la mano de Nico mientras se levantaba de la silla, envolviendo en sus brazos a sus hermanos— sé que no estuve allí para ustedes antes, pero me cerciorare de estarlo ahora en adelante hermanitos.

Quizás fuera un poco extraño que dijera esto; tomando en cuenta que a su hermano pequeño le dejo por la idea de vivir su propia vida y solo conoció de lejos a su hermana, sin embargo eso no podía quitar el cariño que le tenía a ambos, a fin de cuentas el vínculo fraternal podía ser más fuerte de lo que parecía. Bianca tenía una sonrisa cálida en sus labios, Hazel también sonreía con completa felicidad; ella había crecido como hija única teniendo solamente a su madre que por mucho tiempo le hizo más daño que bien, el tener una familia como la que tenía ahora le reconfortaba más que ninguna otra cosa; jamás creyó tener hermano y hermanas…

Lo que le llevó a recordar algo. Se quitó el brazo de la embajadora de Hades de sus hombros, aunque manteniendo el agarre en su mano para llevarla frente a Reyna.

— _Sorella_—hablo refiriéndose a Bianca; pensaba en ella de esa forma desde su encuentro— quiero presentarte a Reyna, ella es…bueno, es como otra hermana mayor mía y de Nico; creo que es buena idea que se conozcan ahora que vuelves—decía con una gran sonrisa; aunque sin poder omitir un ligero sonrojo.

Desde que se había hecho amigos en el Argo II y se había conseguido un novio se había vuelto más abierta y alegre; sin contar que le había hecho muy feliz la relación que llevaba con Reyna, ahora que Bianca volvía quería que toda su nueva familia estuviera unida.

Por raro que pudiera parecer; Nico y Reyna habían agradecido el gesto. Nico había considerado a Reyna como su hermana desde que transportaron la Atenea partenos; Reyna sentía lo mismo y había significado mucho para ella ya que su única familia de sangre estaba lejos. Los dos se habían alegrado cuando Hazel se había sumado, y más ahora que ella hacía el comentario; ninguno de los dos se hubiera atrevido a hacer esa presentación en la vida.

Bianca por otra parte, estaba bastante nerviosa; ¿sus hermanos-más Nico, que desde su muerte era muy serio-habían adoptado a esta chica como su familia? ¿La persona que sí estuvo en la guerra y les apoyo? No podía negar que en parte era como una patada en el estómago; aunque el hecho de que ambos la siguieran considerando su hermana significaba que solo era una adición, no que la habían sustituido; eso ayudaba.

Aunque ese no era el único detalle.

— Hola—saludo Bianca primero, extendiendo su mano— es un gusto conocer a alguien tan especial para Nico y Hazel, debes significar mucho para ellos si te ven de esa manera.

— Es un gusto igualmente, por Hazel no me había enterado, pero sé que eres muy importante para Nico—decía estrechando su mano. Reyna no podía negar que estaba nerviosa; por cómo se comportó Hazel cuando la vio sabía que significaba mucho para ella. Para los niños del inframundo era solo una hermana postiza, no de sangre; ¿Qué tan importante podía ser comparado con la original? Y esa mirada, el hecho de que estaba segura que…

Con su agarre, había hecho evidente el uso del anillo. Bianca notó eso, quedándose sin aliento un momento.

— Bueno—comenzó Reyna, que había soltado a Bianca de repente como si le quemará; notando como le miro cuando vio el anillo. Le veía a los ojos, como si dijera "hablamos luego" sin manifestarlo en palabras. Annabeth-que era una de sus mejores amigas-no tardo en notarlo, ¿qué había sido eso? — si bien es un gusto que esté aquí, me temo que aún no explica cómo llegó aquí.

Bianca pareció entre confundida y herida un momento, antes de captar que por el momento debía seguirle la corriente. Se sentó de nuevo, con sus hermanos a los lados; ellos en parte habían podido ver que ahí pasaba algo, aunque entendían que ahora no era buena idea preguntar.

— Bueno, como sucede en todo el inframundo estaba congestionado; yo tenía que esperar a ir al río Leteo aunque las moiras me habían dicho que iba a revivir. Justo antes de ir al río Thanatos vino y me llevo hasta mi padre; entonces-

**. . . **

Bianca no podía creer que considerara el palacio de Hades aterrador y tranquilizante por partes iguales.

Por un lado era aterrador porque primero; el hecho de que todo estuviera hecho de ónix, hierro estigio y otros minerales oscuros lograba un efecto parecido a que absorbiera la poca luz que había en el lugar; en segunda el que hubiera imágenes de genocidio solo lo empeoraba; y tercero era que casi toda la servidumbre de Hades eran esqueletos, no todos en los huesos sino algunos que aun parecían tener carne, ojos hinchados y aguados, partes sangrantes y tan rotas que- bueno, no quería pensar tanto en ello.

Aun así, le tranquilizaba. Si bien no lo recordaba por el hecho de que antes de ir al casino Loto le habían borrado la memoria-ella vio la muerte de su madre con Nico-estaba segura que al menos algunos momentos, Hades estuvo con ellos como una familia, aprovechando que por ser tan menospreciado nadie le prestaba atención. Su mente no podría recordar, más su corazón lo hacía; y el hecho de que esto se le hiciera tan parecido a su padre-sin importar lo que su cabeza decía de no conocerlo-le reconfortaba.

Finalmente Thanatos le guío hasta el salón del trono; Hades le había pedido a todos sus sirvientes-incluyendo las furias, lo que era un alivio-que se marcharan, como era inicios de invierno Perséfone no estaba presente-nuevamente, alivio-y una vez ella llegó frente a él, Thanatos se marchó a seguir sus deberes dejándolos solos-no sabía cómo considerar eso-.

Examino un momento al dios; ella en realidad se parecía más a su madre, tenía su sonrisa, su porte, su cara de joven. Hades era pálido, con una cara alargada y ojos intensos; casi sin querer pudo reconocer a Nico dentro de él, probablemente tendrían un gran parecido cuando crecieran.

De repente, se dio cuenta: él era un dios, sin importar que fuera su padre. Totalmente apenada, se agacho de golpe; poniendo un puño en el suelo y la cabeza gacha.

— L-Lo lamento; señor—se disculpó, sintiéndose un poco torpe. Después de las pocas veces que se habían visto-al menos las que ella recordará-y lo poco que le conocía, tenía sus dudas sobre como dirigirse a él— Um, ¿para qué me ha llamado?

Por un momento temió que este se enfadará por su falta de modales, o que la considerara impertinente. Sin embargo, se limitó a suspirar de forma cansada.

— Bianca levántate; no hay necesidad de esos formalismos mientras estemos los dos, puedes llamarme padre—le menciono, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo; lo que no era su relación. Sintiéndose aún más idiota, se levantó; pudo notar que le miraba intensamente, más no de la forma en la que pedía juzgar a un alma especialmente terrible; ella podía notar una pizca de melancolía en sus ojos, ¿estaría buscando a María en ella?

— Padre—pronunció, saboreando la palabra; no recordaba la última vez que lo dijo— ¿Por qué me ha llamado? No es por querer insultarle, pero estaba por renacer.

— Lo sé, es por eso mismo que te he llamado—Bianca le miró aún más confundida, el apunto a su mano a un trono a su lado. Ella le vio por un momento; ese no era el de Persefóne-que estaba al otro lado-este era más pequeño, como para una persona promedio, cayendo de golpe de quién era; ese le pertenecía a Nico, sabía que desde la guerra de Cronos él había ayudado a su padre varias veces, al punto de ser casi su mano derecha. Dado que era de su hermano, no le afecto mucho sentarse allí. Hades siguió con su relato— Lamento haberte llamado en tan importunado momento; necesite algo de tiempo para pensar en esto y tuve que retrasar un poco el renacimiento.

— ¿Fuiste tú? —Bianca no pudo evitar sonar incrédula, tampoco el ahorrarse la pregunta. El dios asintió a regañadientes.

— Si, yo lo hice; como dije necesitaba pensar, además de que de haberlo dicho antes quizás hubieras partido a enfrentarte a Gea. Hazel ya formaba parte de la gran profecía y Nico tuvo que enredarse en ello; no te necesitaba a ti también allí.

Bianca no sabía cómo sentirse; por una parte le costaba creer el hecho de que Hades no quisiera arriesgar a otro de sus hijos, si bien su tono sonaba algo molesto y fastidiado-como si considerara inútil el que fuera-no podía dejar de sentir que solo era parte de la fachada que en cierta forma Zeus había impuesto a los dioses con su ley de no visitar a sus hijos. Por otra parte; odiaba el hecho de que pudo haber ayudado a sus hermanos y se quedó sin hacer nada. Miró al suelo.

— Yo hubiera querido participar—susurro con un tono de voz molesto. Aun así, el mayor de los tres grandes oyó.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Yo quería participar en esa guerra—al decir eso le miró a los ojos, encontrándose con una mirada de sorpresa en ellos. Cierto, no se habían conocido mucho. Nuevamente partió a ver al suelo— Padre; dejé a Nico, quería tener una vida y no pensé que eso me alejaría para siempre de él, y ahora que pasó no puedo dejar de lamentarlo; apenas pude ver una vez a Hazel limitándome a velar por ella y por Nico, sin embargo sé que no fue suficiente. Yo fui la única de tus hijos en el nuevo siglo que se quedó sin hacer nada, dejando que sus hermanos menores tuvieran que pasar quién sabe que cuando pude haberlo evitado. ¿Cómo se supone que me sentiré con eso?

Hades le miró, aun con sorpresa. La verdad es que de todas las cosas, jamás hubiera esperado eso de ella; era verdad que no había sabido demasiado de ella, entre sus ocupaciones y el hecho de que dos de sus hijos estaban por morirse cada cinco minutos, el ver por un momento a Bianca era imposible. No le había sido fácil el hecho de que había pasado tanto para protegerlos para que Bianca muriera a los pocos meses de salir del Lotus; no necesitaba que Gea viniera y se la llevará-lo que ciertamente, era mejor que la muerte-nunca considero que ella se sintiera tan impotente al respecto, o que le tuviera tanto cariño a sus hermanos.

Con algo de torpeza, puso una mano en su hombro, palmeando.

— Supongo que no lo consideré—se sinceró, sin saber muy bien que decir. Un dios no se disculpaba-pregúntenle a Zeus, fácilmente era el dios del orgullo, o Atenea que tampoco estaba muy atrás-no obstante, el admitir era algo parecido, ¿no? —Si sirve de algo, puede que tenga una forma de recompensarlo.

Eso sacó a Bianca de su estado melancólico, haciendo que volteará a verle de forma incrédula.

— ¿Qué cosa? —pregunto entre sorprendida y esperanzada. Ella había querido hacer algo con su vida, la que tenía; deseaba poder pasar el tiempo con la familia que tenía, que ahora valoraba mucho más después de darse cuenta de lo que se perdía.

Hades volvió a su estilo serio y algo incómodo de antes.

— Verás, las cosas ya llevaban algo de complicaciones desde hace un tiempo, no obstante desde las guerras de Cronos y Gea esto se ha convertido en un infierno-en más de un sentido, obviamente-Nico me ayudo un poco después de la llegada de Cronos, pero ahora…él tiene una vida, gente que quiere estar con él, no puedo realmente decir que quería que fuera una excepción si le obligo a que no pase—Bianca no entendió esa última parte, mas parecía muy íntimo, por lo cual no pregunto— Tu por otra parte; bueno, renunciaste a cualquier vida que pudieras tener en el Eliseo, el hecho de que quisieras reencarnar me da la idea de que estás abierta a opciones.

La chica asintió un poco, queriendo a ver a donde llevaba esto.

— Esta es la cuestión, necesito que alguien me eche una mano—con esto último, se frotó una de sus sienes, pareciendo tener un persistente dolor de cabeza—Ni un dios puede solo con el desastre que está aquí; ni loco le dejo las cosas a Alecto a sus hermanas que son capaces de hacer que esto se vuelva alcatraz, Minos haría un trabajo peor, y técnicamente Thanatos debería hacerlo pero ya le cuesta mucho buscar todas las almas solo allí arriba como para ayudarme. Como dije, Nico queda fuera de esto; y Hazel aún más, por lo tanto—al decir esto, la mirada volvió a caer en ella— quiero que tú lo seas.

— ¿Q-Que? —replico, sorprendida.

— Mi lugarteniente, mi mano derecha—respondió, como si se tratará de cualquier cosa— Nico pudo hacerlo, no veo porque tu no. Tendrías que quedarte aquí y por supuesto, ayudarme; aunque eso no significa que no puedas ir arriba a veces. No ha habido dios o inmortal que no se haya escaqueado de sus deberes por lo menos un rato. Podrías ir a ver el mundo mortal, conocerlo, inclusive ver a Nico y a Hacel nuevamente.

Bianca estaba segura de que si hubiera tenido la necesidad de respirar, se le habría cortado la respiración. Lugarteniente, mano derecha; significaba no solo tener un puesto en el inframundo, era pasar tiempo con su padre, encargarse de algunos trabajos y básicamente formar parte de la corte que estaba envuelta en el inframundo. Más que eso; si bien no estaba segura sobre que sería una diosa o simplemente le daría inmortalidad-los dioses podían darla de forma independiente, por lo cual no necesitaba votarlo en el olimpo-Nico y Hazel eran sus hermanos, por lo cual la regla de Zeus no le aplicaba; podría volver con ello, aunque fuera muy tarde para ayudar en la guerra.

— Es tu decisión Bianca, si hay algo que he aprendido con los siglos es que no hay nada peor que un empleado obligado. Puedes aceptar mi oferta y formar parte de mis filas, o volver al Leteo a revivir como probablemente, una mortal. Tú decides.

Si bien sabía que era algo importante, estaba segura que ya había tomado una decisión. Sí, la inmortalidad era algo muy serio; más ya una vez lo había aceptado-por lo que otra no era la gran cosa-, tendría que vivir en el inframundo acatando las ordenes de su padre como su señor, ya había aceptado la idea de seguir a alguien por la eternidad, sin contar que luego de tantos años se había habituado al inframundo-por no mencionar que siendo hija de Hades de forma genética sentía conexión con el mismo-era obvio para sí lo que quería.

— Padre—hablo por primera vez desde que llego con firmeza, determinada a lo que sería su futuro— acepto, seré su lugarteniente.

Hades le miro desde arriba, como si juzgará; ella sabía un poco sobre leer a otros, y sospecho que en los ojos de su padre, había un atisbo de orgullo—muy bien, arrodíllate frente a mí.

Obedeciendo, hizo caso a sus instrucciones.

— Repite: Prometo que obedeceré a Hades, que será mi señor de aquí hasta el fin de mis días. Mantendré el orden en el inframundo, para cumplir con las labores que se me asignen y ser lugarteniente del señor de los muertos. Juro por el río estigio, que seré guardián del inframundo.

Sin ningún titubeo en su voz, repitió el juramento de Hades al pie de la letra. Al decir la última palabra, notó que algo era diferente; cerró los ojos, mientras sentía como no solo su cuerpo cambiaba, algo dentro de ella maduraba, como si los años de experiencia que gano como muerta se manifestaran en más de una forma.

Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos; notó que sus ropas habían cambiado, volviendosé negras aunque no anticuadas. Podía sentir el peso de un arma en su espalda, y algo que estaba en su cabeza; al quitarlo, pudo ver una tiara parecida a la de la lugarteniente de Artemisa, solo que en vez de una luna en el centro, había un cráneo con hierro de estigio.

— Muy bien, mi lugarteniente—le hizo un gesto para que se levantará, a lo que no tardo en cumplir. Notó de golpe que era más alta que antes, y al bajar la mirada de dio cuenta que no solo poseía un cambio de vestuario, también había crecido; como si hubiera pasado en la tierra su tiempo detenido como espíritu— Lo que te corresponde ahora es…

Y ahí fue cuando recordó que al ser su mano derecha, tenía labores que hacer; la visita a sus hermanos tendría que esperar.

. . .

— No tenía idea de que era año Nuevo—se encogió de hombros, un poco avergonzada—allá abajo no se nota la diferencia y padre no suele hacer días libres por celebraciones, por lo cual tan pronto tuve un momento vine para acá.

— Así que, eres inmortal—dijo Percy, aunque fuera obvio por las veces que la italiana lo menciono. No era su culpa, el hecho de ver a la primera persona que murió que conocía revivir para ser la mano derecha de un dios que le odiaba-de la larga lista que tenía-le estaba dando fuerte— ¿Cómo es que ahora te ves como una adolescente?

— No estoy segura—admitió un poco avergonzada. Se cayó varias cosas en el relato-por ejemplo, el hecho de que se había sentido impotente; sus amigos no necesitaban saber eso-solo había estado recordando mientras que les platico de lo ocurrido, y eso se quedaría entre su padre y ella— No es solo que ahora parezco de dieciséis, desde que me juramente me siento más…adulta; es un poco confuso, es como si hubiera crecido sin todos los años de por medio, no soy una chica de doce que parece mayor, realmente soy así. Es, bueno, complicado.

— Me doy una idea—asintió Percy, un poco mareado.

Bianca se alegraba de estar allí, si bien era bastante incomodo el tener que explicar su rara situación, era genial por fin volver a estar entre los vivos; mas con su familia y los posibles amigos que pudo haber tenido en vida.

Su mirada se separó hacia Reyna; estaba consiente que desde la "presentación" no le había dejado de mirar, la forma en la que lo hacía era una mezcla de sentimientos que honestamente, no sabía identificar. ¿Aunque que iba a decir ella? Estaba igual.

Ya había terminado de explicar, al menos a sus amigos, no obstante aún quedaba el asunto de ella.

— Reyna… ¿eres tú? —pregunto, algo dubitativa. Los demás presentes no entendían que podría estar preguntando, a diferencia de la hija de Bellona.

Como si le hubieran pasado un toque eléctrico, se levantó de golpe de la silla. De acuerdo, eso ya era raro; ¿en qué momento se había visto a Reyna nerviosa? Había luchado cara a cara con un gigante sin un dios presente y aun así todos confiaban en que sus palabras fueran ciertas-ósea, que fue con la cabeza en alto-y aún más, ¿de que podrían estar hablando? ¿No se acababan de conocer?

Reyna por otra parte, estaba terriblemente confundida. En un momento no lo había notado porque, ¿Cómo sospechar que la hermana de su hermano pequeño-no de sangre, obviamente-podría ser ella? El nombre y la apariencia era una cosa, sin embargo lo de antes y la pregunta de ahora…

Sonrió un poco, era una sonrisa pequeña, y aun así cálida; como sonreía antes de tener el peso de tantos en sus hombros y sentirse sola— Si Bianca, soy yo.

Nuevamente, todos estaban confundidos, sin interrumpir por querer ver a donde iba esto. La inmortal sonrió de oreja a oreja, parándose de golpe de su asiento y yendo hacia la romana. Se detuvo justo frente a ella, mirándole un instante; antes de parecer que meditaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Se puso de puntillas-había algo de diferencia de tamaño, la otra era alta-y acercándose más, le beso en los labios.

— Te dije que nos volveríamos a ver—hablo con felicidad, mostrándose en su rostro. Se veía casi como una niña otra vez, esa que por unos instantes no había tenido que ser la mayor y responsable, limitándose a poder pensar solo en ella por una vez. Le había dado un beso casto, casi inocente; como si fueran dos pequeñas.

Reyna estaba algo sonrojada, más no le separo. Tenía una pequeña sonrisa para la chica, la misma que le había dedicado varias veces hace años.

Por otra parte, volviendo con las personas que vieron lo sucedido; tenían la boca tan abajo que bien podría tocar el suelo. Ni que decir los hermanos; tenía pinta de que se desmayarían de un momento a otro.

¿Qué había pasado entre la pretora y la guardiana del inframundo?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJA realmente, aparte de loca y crackfister, soy una HDP; ¿lo peor? AMO serlo.

De acuerdo, sino quieren matarme por ese final-que sé que quieren, admítanlo-probablemente me quieran matar por la pareja. Sé que muchos no son fans del fem-slash –por eso puse la advertencia, quién avisa no es traidor- digamos que poco antes de pensar en la idea de revivir a Bianca, se me vino la idea la explicación de lo que pasa entre las dos; en un principio iba a ser solo algo sutil, hasta que me imagine este final y quise ser una maldita.

No se preocupen, planeo pronto hacer el shot sobre que mierda paso con ellas-si es que alguien deja de lado el querer matarme para leerlo-así que recuérdenlo, si quieren salir de la incógnita, me necesitan viva (?)

Okey, dejando de lado eso, vamos con lo otro más raro: la familia.

Una cosa es que Nico y Reyna sean como hermanos-que ya lo he hecho y hay gente que lo ha leído-y otra es hacer a Reyna y a Hazel hermanas. Les seré sincera: vi unas imágenes con los hermanos del inframundo haciendo a Reyna "hermana honoraria" me enterneció tanto que no pude evitar incluirlo. Quizás haga un fic.

Con respecto a Hades, sé que no es exactamente "sensible" pero le he tomado cariño desde BoO. Trate de hacerlo lo más serio posible, pero mi sentimentalismo gana.

Y ahora, lo tercero: quiero hacer esto un headcannon.

Amo a Bianca, y sufrí demasiado cuando murió; es por eso que la reviví. Es probable que muchos fics derivados salgan de esto, o que haga mención de ello en mis long-fics.

Por otro lado, si alguien quiere usarlo-y si, pueden quitar la escena BiancaxReyna- mandadme un MP o díganlo en un review, si ponen en el disclaimer que salió de este fic, no tendré problema-vale, quizás sea algo egocéntrico creer que alguien quiere seguir este headcannon, pero no puedo ser la única queriendo revivir a Bianca-.

En fin, si consuela a los que me odian; me desvele para terminar el fic, y hoy tengo mi primer día de clases. Solo tengo 4 horas.

Gracias por leer, ojala les gustará;

Lira.


End file.
